More Than A Surprise
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: Atsushi did not know what to expect from his birthday, but Akutagawa had prepared something special for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Atsushi~~**  
 **I had the idea from a while ago but only managed to finish it now due to my busy college life T^T**  
 **Hope I'm not too late yet.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

A certain grey-haired teen stared hard at the standing calendar on his desk. His yellowish purple orbs stayed unmoving on the date 5th May. He felt like there's something important supposed to be occurring on that day. But what is it?

Sure it's the national Children's Day, but it practically has nothing to do with the young man as he was no longer a kid and there's no particular memory for him of the day. Since back in the orphanage, they celebrated none of such event. So it had to be something else. Nakajima Atsushi racked his brain, trying to recall what it was. Nothing rang a bell though.

"What's wrong?"

Atsushi almost shrieked at that. He wasn't aware of the silent little footsteps that came toward him until they arrived right next to the boy. Standing there was a petit figure of the ex-mafia member in a bright red-colored kimono. Her dark blue hair tied in two low twintails with flower pins. She put on an expressionless face like how she usually does, though concern clearly shown in her voice.

"Ah, Kyouka-chan! You scared me there."

"Sorry." Izumi Kyouka replied with a slight guilt audible in her tone. "So, what's wrong?"

"O-Oh, nah, nothing's wrong." Atsushi stuttered at the youngest Detective Agency's member repeated question. "Just… thinking of something,"

"What is it?"

Atsushi hesitated for a while. He was pondering between voicing out his thought or leaving it since it didn't seem like any important issue. But he answered anyway. "Umm… do you know what day is it today?"

Kyouka stood there in silence, thinking hard of what the other might want for an answer. Unfortunately, she gave up not long after. "…Saturday?"

Atsushi chuckled at that. "Well, that's true, but not exactly what I expect. It's fine though, Kyouka-chan."

She looked down at her feet, facial expression unchanging, yet sounded somewhat dejected. "I can't be of help. Sorry."

It might not be glaringly obvious for everyone, but Atsushi at least, knew that despite her past and usual attitude that seemed cold-hearted, Izumi Kyouka is truthfully a sweet and kind girl deep inside. She probably just had difficulty in expressing herself through words.

"It's okay, really." Atsushi stood up to adjust their height and patted Kyouka on her head. In an instant, the dejected look on Kyouka's face turned soft as a faint smile formed on her lips. "I might as well just ask around the Agency. Let's start with Kunikida… -san?"

Both Atsushi and Kyouka turned their head to the older blonde male. He was severely concentrated in arranging his 'ideal schedule', emitting a rather murderous to warn anyone to approach him on their own circumstances. On his forehead, a frown so deep one could only believe that Dazai Osamu, had yet again, cause trouble for him. Kunikida then glared at Atsushi at the mention of his name.

"What is it, brat?!"

"N-Nothing!" the Man-Tiger jolted up as he heard the nickname he hasn't been called for a while now. "It's nothing, Sir!"

Kunikida Doppo went back to his work immediately without responding anymore.

"Let's leave Kunikida-san alone for now." Atsushi said, leaving his desk at least 3 meters away from the angry blonde. Soon after that, he spotted Yosano and Ranpo sitting at the other side of the room. Atsushi thoughtlessly went up to them with Kyouka in toe.

"Yosano-san, Ranpo-san!"

Both of them turned around and said nothing as the grey-haired boy made his way towards the two. Only Yosano responded when Atsushi had come close enough to them. "What is it, boy?"

"Ah, umm… Do you know what day is it today?"

Yosano and Ranpo looked at each other confusingly. Then the ability user of "Ultra Deduction" said as he shifted his gaze back to Yosano. "What, it ain't a holiday, right?"

"I don't think so." The Agency's doctor answered indifferently. A moment of silence as she stared at both Atsushi and Kyouka, before saying, "Now that I think about it, Kyouka, you've never gone shopping before, right?"

The girl in her teens shook her head. "No. But I've been on a date before."

Atsushi stealthily gulped at Kyouka's statement. He believed she was referring to the time he took her around the town of Yokohama before trying to hand her over to the police. It was not as if a secret or anything and he simply mentioned the word 'dating spots' that time to distract her. But somehow if that were to be counted as a 'date', a sudden embarrassment rose in Atsushi. That was pretty bold of him to take a girl he just met on a 'date', unconsciously to boot.

Never would the Man-Tiger expect she had keep it in mind. It was nothing wrong, actually. Still, he didn't know what the rest of the Agency members would say and think if they heard about it.

"A date?"

"Eh~ reaaaallyyy?" Ranpo joined in. "With who?"

"It's a secret." Answered Kyouka in a monotone.

Atsushi didn't even know why he sighed in relief. Though he's pretty sure Edogawa Ranpo figured him out from his suspicious movement already.

"Hmm, whatever." Yosano got up on her feet and placed a hand on the shorter female's shoulder. "Then let's go, Kyouka. I'm teaching you the joy of going on one."

Having spent time in the Detective Agency for a few months, Atsushi had probably acquired the infamous 'ability to sense something dangerous'. As soon as Yosano Akiko's words registered his mind, the boy came up with a quick excuse and tried to leave the scene.

"Uh, you see, I suddenly remember an important errand, so I gotta g—"

Though unfortunately, Yosano is a much longer member of the agency and reacted faster than Atsushi could. She grabbed on the Man-Tiger's shoulder with her other free hand just when he turned around and about to run away. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his cheek. He could feel the pressure coming from the slender fingers on his shoulder already.

"Aren't you coming with me, Atsushi?" asked, though more like demanded, Yosano Akiko. Wide and rather creepy smile plastered on her face.

Tears nearly welled up at the corner of his pair of yellowish purple eyes. One thing Nakajima Atsushi couldn't ever master since he joined the agency, turning down someone. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sat on his swivel chair, making no sound at all as he pierced a hole on his calendar with an intensifying glare. A paper of a certain person's profile on his hand. 15 minutes could have passed. There was so many things going through his mind, yet those pair of gray orbs didn't budge at all.

Shortly after, the Port Mafia's Rabid Dog picked up his phone, dialed a number, and made the call. He waited for a bit until the recipient answered his call.

"Yes, Akutagawa-senpai?"

"Higuchi." Said the Mafioso. "Are you on any job right now?"

"Yes, senpai. I'm on my way with the Black Lizard to take care of an organization that infiltrated our base the other day."

"Drop it."

"Eh? What do you mean, senpai?"

"I said," A fit of cough interrupted him. "Drop the job you're doing right now. I'll head there and take care of them myself."

"But this is such a simple task! Senpai, there's no need for you to—"

"Do as I told you, Higuchi!" Akutagawa raised his voice a bit. "I have something else for you to do."

"…What is it, senpai?"

"'Pick' the Man-Tiger up at 7 and bring him to me. Do it as quietly as possible."

A brief moment of silence before Higuchi answered. "Understood."

The phone call was hung up. Akutagawa tossed his cell phone on the desk. He then rested his chin on the back of his hand, forming a skeptical smile on his face as he muttered under his breath. "Let's give him a 'surprise'."

* * *

"Ughh… I'm beat."

"That sure was a tough one, wasn't it?" said Tanizaki Junichirou, smiling comfortingly.

"Yeah..." Atsushi sighed as he laid his head down on the coffee shop table. The young boy was dragged away to stroll around the department store as Yosano's personal coolie for a good 3 hours. Believe it or not, that amount of time was actually considered much fewer than what she usually takes. It wasn't exactly the first time Atsushi experienced it. Still, it was tiring and if possible, he wouldn't even want to move again for the remaining time of that day.

He just got back to the Detective Agency and decided to take a break when he met his fellow Agency member, Tanizaki in the first floor coffee shop they often visit.

"What the hell's wrong with you, kitty?"

The said teen lifted his face as he heard the familiar voice. "Oh, Lucy."

Lucy Montgomery placed a cup of newly brewed hot coffee on Atsushi's table. Putting on her usual stern expression, she continued. "Your gloomy look is sickening the hell outta me. And we're losing customer because of you, so stop that."

Sometimes it really puzzled Atsushi. Things were going well and there shouldn't be any grudge left between them. So why does it seem like the Man-Tiger always gets on her nerves no matter what he does.

"Huh? But there is hardly any customer around?"

Lucy flinched in realization, but she didn't give up on retorting. "Shut up! That's why you're the cause!"

A big question mark nearly appeared above Atsushi's head. He didn't get her reaction and probably wouldn't be able to, so the grey-haired teen shrugged it off and tried to change the topic.

"Oh, right. Do you happen to know what day is today?"

Here came the question that's somehow still bugging him for quite some time that day.

"What?" The look on Lucy's face was not that of pleasure at all. She looks grim most of the time, but that was even worse. "I don't know and I don't want to know."

Somehow she seemed to be recalling various bad memories she'd rather seal away for the rest of her life. It's slightly different, but Atsushi could see the similarity in Lucy and him as he was reminded of the days at orphanage.

Silence fell between them shortly, before the doorbell rang once. All attention was directed to the newcomer. A hum of a peculiar, unknown song was heard as a tall and slim figure of a man in long trench coat entered the shop. Everyone in the shop recognized him right away as Dazai Osamu.

He was still taking his step leisurely until the brunet noticed his subordinate sitting not so far away from him. He then started, "Hey, Atsushi-kun~ What are you talking about so happily with the lady over there?" most likely referring to Lucy. Did they seem like talking 'happily' at all in Dazai's eyes? Now, that's a mistery, but Atsushi decided not to dwell on it.

"Nothing in particular." Replied the Man-Tiger. "Just, Dazai-san, do you know what day is today supposed to be?"

"Oh, is this some kind of quiz?"

"Well… you can think of it as one, I guess?"

Dazai's not the first person to have a perplexed look after hearing his question, Tanizaki had also put on one earlier. Well it wasn't weird at all, but having someone asked that out of the blue can be quite confusing. Though for a moment, Atsushi had forgotten how his opponent, Dazai Osamu wasn't an ordinary person either.

The brunet's face lightened up with an idea, which immediately gave the younger guy a really, really bad feeling. He soon regretted ever asking even that kind of casual question to Dazai.

"I know! Today's a great day to perform suicide! I see now, Atsushi-kun! You must've read the book I left on my desk this morning. Yes! I found a brand new method which sounded really interesting! You wanted to see, don't you?"

"What?"

"Okay, Atsushi-kun, come with me!" Dazai took the Man-Tiger's arm and dragged him out of his seat, leaving no chance for Atsushi to voice out his disagreement.

"Eh, Dazai-san? No, no, that's not what I—AHHHHHHHH TANIZAKI-SANN, HELPPPP!"

Dazai ignored the poor boy wholeheartedly and proceeded to take him god-knows-where. Both Tanizaki and Lucy had absolutely no way to stop the ex-Mafioso. All they could do was pray for Atsushi's safety as they waved him goodbye.

* * *

Nakajima Atsushi had had enough. There was nearly nothing to do in the Detective Agency today. The town's been unexpectedly peaceful lately, yet he was so dead tired. The reason was none other than his colleagues. The ones in the Armed Detective Agency are a bunch of awesome people, though extremely problematic when they have too much free time on hand.

In the end, he couldn't find any decent answer to his question. But that didn't matter anymore. All the Man-Tiger wanted then was a dinner, nice and warm shower, and good night of sleep. He swore he wouldn't ever asked the cursed question―"What day is 5th May supposed to be?"―anymore. It all happened because of that. He didn't even want to know about it anymore.

The grey-haired male walked down the way to his dorm with lazy steps. The street was dark accompanied only by a few dim street lights. It was also really quiet since hardly anyone lived around that area. Almost a perfect spot for kidnappers to get in action. Normally, Atsushi'd be extra careful in that kind of place, though not this time. He was too tired to even be on alert.

As if Atsushi hadn't suffered enough. Misfortune decided it wasn't the time to give him a break yet.

A black car came from the opposite direction and stopped right in front of Atsushi. From the car, came out a young woman in her 20s. Her blonde hair tied up into a bun and the familiar black suit and sunglasses she wore made her quite easy to remember.

"Higuchi-san?!"

Higuchi Ichiyou raised one hand as a signal before two to three men also in black suit surrounded the Man-Tiger. Before he had the time to react, two of the guys held his arm while the other one pulled out a syringe filled with weird colored liquid from a small suitcase and injected it on Atsushi's right arm.

Soon, Atsushi's whole body felt like it's burning and he could hardly breath. His head was spinning like crazy that he couldn't think straight. Everything happened all too fast, he didn't get to grasp the situation.

 _What's going on? Am I going to die...? Just like this?_

"Rest assured, Man-Tiger!" said the blonde woman as if answering Atsushi's thought. "We're not killing you yet. That's just a drug to knock you out. Painfully, that is." She highlighted the last sentence on purpose with a smug smile on her face.

Atsushi wanted to ask why, but the words wouldn't come out. His throat was burning as well. Suddenly he felt an extreme drowsiness forcing him to shut his eyes. The grey-haired boy tried his best to fight back, but it was futile.

"I'd leave the best part of torturing you to death to Akutagawa-senpai, of course. I'm quite confused, actually. Why'd senpai even take this long to finish you off. He could just ask me and—"

Higuchi continued on her blabbering, while Atsushi couldn't hold on any longer. He fainted for god knows how long before waking up in a place that looked like an underground prison or the sort.

The Man-Tiger tried to lift his arm, but he couldn't. Only did he notice he was handcuffed to the hard wall behind him when he heard the rattling sound of metal chain. He tried another way. Transforming his arms to that of a tiger's to break free. Didn't work either. Must be one of the effects from the drug.

"This... must be the Mafia's base." Mumbled Atsushi to himself.

Damn Akutagawa. Why did he have to chose that day to mess with Atsushi. He's been forced to walk around the departement store for hours carrying stuff for two people before going through Dazai's numerous bizzare suicide attempts and stopping him whenever he got out of hand. Now he had to deal with this?

Well, he knew that he wasn't on good term with Akutagawa Ryuunosuke at all. But he sort of thought that they've been getting along not that bad lately. So why now? Was it all just Atsushi's one-sided assumption after all? That he might have a chance to maybe sit down and talk with the Mafioso leisurey one day.

Breaking his heart would be a bit exagerrating. Though he'd be lying if Atsushi said that he wasn't at all, feeling sad and disappointed. Plus it just had to be on the worst day for the Man-Tiger.

Around 15 minutes could have passed since Atsushi regained his consciousness. He heard hasty footsteps stomping down the stairs just outside the room he was confined in. They stopped right behind the door to the room. The owner of those footsteps stood there for a while, instead of entering immediately.

When the door opened, it revealed a young man around Atsushi's age dressed in all black from head to toe. He stepped in the room gracefully, one hand hovering over his mouth as he quietly coughed. He lifted his head slowly, showing a sharp glare glinting from the gray orbs of his.

"How are you feeling, Man-Tiger?"

* * *

"Good day, Akutagawa-senpai!"

The said raven-haired turned his head. One of his most obedient subordinates was standing straight at the edge of the doorway to a warehouse Akutagawa's in. She brought some cars and a troop of men along with her, looking like she came to assist the raid, but it was unnecessary. Akutagawa came down from a pile of dead bodies he was standing on and headed toward where Higuchi was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to your assistance, Sir!"

"What about the job I gave you?"

"I've done it, of course!"

Akutagawa grimaced. "I'd prefer if you don't bring him to this place," He then sighed. "but good job. So where's he?" Akutagawa looked around, trying to find the sight of a certain grey-haired young boy, but couldn't find any.

"He's in the underground, Sir!"

Akutagawa's eyes widened in disbelief after hearing that. "What…?"

"I used the drug we retrieved the other day to abduct the Man-Tiger before locking him in our base's underground. I made sure we're not being seen by anyone. The Agency members shouldn't be noticing anytime soon."

In an instance, Akutagawa grabbed the blonde's neck and slammed her to the nearest wall. With a low voice, he said, "Who told you to do that?"

Higuchi, as much as she's devoted to the raven-haired, she still found the rage of her superior incredibly scary, though the reason behind it was unknown to her. "But, senpai, you—"

" _What_ did I order you to do?"

"To pick up the… Man-Tiger." Answered Higuchi laboriously with a hand on her neck, almost choking it.

"Then do as you're told. Don't try to be a smartass and decide things on your own." Said the taller man, sounded as harsh as he usually is. "What's your answer, Higuchi?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"If anything happened to the Man-Tiger before I see him tonight, you'll be taking responsibility." Whispered Akutagawa in her ears, rather threateningly. He then let go of Higuchi, who's already sweating excessively.

Akutagawa walked away and got in one of the cars. "Now, bring me to him."

Not too long later, they arrived at the building where Atsushi was in. Akutagawa couldn't waste any more time. He took a large step storming in as he said, "You guys can go. It's none of your business from here on out."

"But, senpai!" Higuchi came down from the car as well, trying to stop her superior in going alone.

"I said, scram! Before I make you to."

The blonde woman immediately stopped. She wanted to say more, but didn't really have the courage to after seeing how determined Akutagawa was. She still insisted on giving him a warning though. "J-Just be careful, senpai! I think he's waking up soon."

"Shut up."

Akutagawa ran down the stairs in nothing but hurried steps. Without realizing it, he was already in front of the door where the Man-Tiger was. He was about to slam the door open and check the other's condition as soon as possible, but then hesitancy took over him. His hand halted right on the door knob before turning it.

What was he going to say to Nakajima Atsushi anyway? One thing he knew for sure is that, the other male was bound to believe Akutagawa wanted to harm him. No matter what he said then to defend the things done would just sound like pity excuses. Needless to say, telling the truth would not even be a choice. Barging in and showing concern wasn't any naturally acceptable actions either.

Maybe it was his foolish pride, but Akutagawa didn't want to show his ugly, pathetic side to that guy. He didn't know how to act nice around him without being out of character. Which would make him regret it soon enough. Akutagawa took a deep breath, exhaled it, and opened the door.

"How are you feeling, Man-Tiger?"

* * *

Irritation was clearly visible in Atsushi's face as soon as he saw Akutagawa. "Couldn't be better." Atsushi sarcastically responded.

The Mafioso replied. "Glad that you're well."

"Cut the crap, Akutagawa." If anything or anyone would make the usual sweet and caring kid like Atsushi talk in a crude manner, there was no finer candidate other than Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. "What'd you take me here for? Another bounty? Or simply just to kill me?"

"You should've known, don't you?" Rashoumon gushed out from the back of his coat as he spoke and flew to Atsushi in an astonishing speed. The Man-Tiger shut his eyes, ready to receive the attack as he couldn't do anything. But it never came. Instead, the black beast cut the chain circling around his arm. "But I suppose you don't."

The younger guy, whose arms were free now, looked at the Mafioso with a frown. Not understanding the current situation at all. He was about to ask, when Akutagawa went first. He turned back to where he was coming from and said, "Come with me, Man-Tiger."

It was genuinely stupid of him if Atsushi do as told and follow the older male. He was forcibly brought to an underground prison with such a terrible way, so if Akutagawa seriously thought he'd come along, it must be a joke. Yet for somehow reason he did. Maybe a part of him still wanted to believe that Akutagawa did change. The relationship between them did change. Even if it's just a tad bit.

Akutagawa started leaving the room, while Atsushi came after him with slow, weak steps. The grey-haired boy couldn't make it that far. When he reached the stairs, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Akutagawa rushed to him almost immediately. "You alright?"

Akutagawa knelt down to his side and took his hand. But Atsushi shook him off and said, "What the hell do you actually want from me?"

Akutagawa was never the type to openly show his feelings in the first place. Added that with Atsushi's current mood, there's no way he could see through the faint glint of grief and guilt in those grey orbs staring at his frame that time.

Atsushi was not comfortable with the other male's silence. He was starting to lose hope. No, he actually had, but he tried to deny it. And Akutagawa was not helping the situation at all.

"Why are you doing this?" Atsushi started again, his tone a little mellowed. "I know, you see. I know you hate me." He looked down, lifting his palm and placed it on his forehead, clenching his teeth as he uttered, "So if you want to kill me or anything, why don't you just do it already when you have the chance?"

Akutagawa said nothing. He tried reaching out to aid the grey-haired again, but decided not to at last minute, leaving his hand hanging there.

"But you didn't." Atsushi went on. "Instead, you let me go and won't even say anything further. And now you act as if you're worried about me. Why? Am I an idiot to expect something from you? Something that's not killing, slaughtering or exterminating?!" He raised his voice at the last sentence and it echoed through the narrow underground hallway.

Silence filled the air. The only noises Atsushi could hear was the sound of him panting a little out of breath and soft dripping of water leaking from a pipe somewhere around them. It continued on for no more than 5 minutes before the raven-haired finally opened his mouth.

"I am… sorry."

Atsushi spun his head around so fast he could probably heard his neck cracking. As soon as he saw the remorse on the other's face, averting his gaze from Atsushi with a guilty frown, he felt as though his heart melted away along with the irritation from a while ago in an instant. Atsushi had almost never seen that side of Akutagawa, much less apologizing.

Akutagawa really is not fair. With just that, Atsushi immediately felt like pulling him into a hug and forgiving everything about him already before he even gave a proper elaboration. Even so, the Man-Tiger was proud of himself for holding back until Akutagawa finished what he had wanted to say.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, actually."

"Wha…?"

"It's a dumb excuse, but Higuchi misunderstood my order and did those to you. This is not what I planned for today."

"Planned? What are you planning?"

The raven-haired slowly turned, rummaging his coat pocket and pulled out a rectangle gift box. The former then picked up Atsushi's left hand, this time not rejected, placing the item on it. Both of them stared at the item on his hand, Atsushi waiting for the explanation, but it never came.

"That's for you." Was all he got from Akutagawa.

Frown grew deeper on his forehead. "What? I-I don't—I don't get it?"

"It's… your birthday… isn't… it?" Akutagawa's voice shrank at each word.

The grey-haired looked at the other and the gift box back and forth. Expression unreadable. Akutagawa's statement made no sense to him at first, but as he took the time to think about it, it finally sunk in to him.

5th May. Yes, that certainly is Nakajima Atsushi's birthday. No wonder he had this weird curiosity haunting him all day. No wonder he did not remember what day it was. Birthday had never been a big issue back in orphanage, just like how the Children's Day did not matter. Somehow though, Atsushi vaguely had the memory of how the abuse was not as harsh as any other on one certain day in spring. Assuming that to be his birthday was a bit naïve, but it could not simply be coincidence either. Back then, he didn't want to think about how there was a possibility that the headmaster and caretakers had any compassion toward him. Not even on his birthday. There was just… no way. That mindset made him gradually forget the day he was born.

"What's wrong with you?!"

Akutagawa's exclamation brought him back to his sense. Only then did he realize a stream of tears had flowed down on his cheek. He quickly wiped them away with his free hand and stuttered. "Oh, I-I wonder why…"

Akutagawa furrowed his thin eyebrows in seemingly a mix of concern and vexation. "Is it the drug? Or did those idiots hurt you anywhere else?"

"No, no, that's not it."

The Mafioso gazed at him in doubt. Of course he was not going to believe that young as he is, a grown man like Atsushi would just cry out of nothing.

"This has nothing to do with Higuchi-san and the others." Atsushi added. "I just… kind of recalled something in the past."

Akutagawa had yet to be fully convinced, though he decided not to pry deeper. He looked away and said, "Anyway, that's actually all I 'want' from you. I apologize on my subordinates' behalf for the unnecessary commotion." Their eyes soon met again after a pause. "And for the record, if I want to kill you, Man-Tiger, I don't need such a cliché and roundabout way."

Normally, Akutagawa would deliver those sentences with more grim to it, but today he just sounded so soft and harmless, unlike the treatment earlier which Atsushi had thought as the former's order. That actually earned a chuckle from Atsushi and the first smile he projected to Akutagawa since meeting him that day.

"Yeah, of course. That'd be more like you."

Red slightly spread across the raven-haired face. He leaned away from Atsushi a little and spouted, "Well, aren't you lively? Considering that the drug used on you was pretty heavy-dosed."

"Hey, that was pretty damn scary, you know?" Atsushi adjusted his position to sit more comfortably on the floor. One way or another, their conversation had reverted back to how they usually are, and he's glad for that. "I thought I was gonna die."

"If that's all it takes to kill you, then you're not even worthy of my busy time today."

"Yes, yes." The younger male nodded indifferently, only noticing the odd detail afterwards. "Eh, so you sparred some specifically just to give me this?"

Akutagawa's face flushed red again, though realizing it's too late to take back his words, he only scowled—rather inelegantly. He released his Rashoumon, subconsciously, ready to attack. "What? Do you have any problem with that?"

"Woah! No, I don't!" Atsushi shook his head furiously, lifting his hands either in an attempt to calm the other down or defending himself. He glanced at the gift box still on his hand in the process and it suddenly piqued his interest. "What's this, by the way? Can I open it?"

"Do as you like. It's already yours anyway."

The grey-haired examined the box before beginning to unwrap it. He didn't really have the chance to pay attention to it before. It was a plain rectangular shaped box wrapped in light brown gift paper and a twine ribbon, from where he started to untie. Then he continued ripping the paper carefully, revealing the black colored skin of the box inside. What he found beneath the lid was a beautiful dagger knife with shiny, cold metal blade decorated further by black and silver handle. The appearance itself was already magnificent, and it would surely costs quite a fortune just by the look of it.

He would not say he was not happy. After all, it counted as one of the first presents he had ever received from someone else in the 18 years of his life. Not to mention it was from Akutagawa Ryuunosuke who went through, probably, a lot of trouble just to give Atsushi his little 'surprise'.

That man and him has a lot of problem. They basically only tried to kill each other whenever they met at first. It was safe to assume they had grudges against or simply hated one another. But Atsushi personally thought that their relationship was improving as time passes. And slowly, Akutagawa became a person he kind of held dear to. He was glad to find out today that it was likely mutual. It was too fast to call those feelings love, as they themselves did not really understand it yet. Acknowledging it would be an even further issue.

Putting everything aside though, Atsushi wondered what kind of person would give another a flipping knife as birthday gift. It was not the worst choice, but simply weird? Not like he knew what is proper enough to give someone on their birthdays anyway.

"Oh… this is nice. But do you mind me asking, why a dagger?"

"…I asked Gin for references. What about it?"

A pair of siblings growing up in the Port Mafia, passing their everyday life surrounded with assassination and various murderous acts, knowing almost nothing about a normal life. Now it makes sense as to how dagger knife became a fine gift choice.

"I see. Haha…" Atsushi casually laughed. He was delighted by the fact that, even though it was not his area of expertise, Akutagawa still put effort into those 'birthday stuff'.

"What's so funny? If you don't like it then I'm taking it back." Embarrassment crept up to him out of nowhere. Akutagawa felt as though he was trying too hard with the whole gift-giving thing and Atsushi might think he was just ridiculous. He stretched out Rashoumon once again, attempting to snatch the box on Atsushi's hand.

Atsushi reacted faster, grabbing the black beast before it reached the box and holding it in place. "No way, it's already mine, isn't it?" In one swift movement, he let go of the beast and moved forward, embracing the other male while his guard was down. "Thank you, Akutagawa."

The raven-haired turned stiff in that instant. He didn't try pushing Atsushi away or even retorted harshly. Finding the reaction unusual, the younger of the two pulled back first, hands on the other's shoulders. Before his eyes was Akutagawa with beet red face and troubled look. He was not used to the word 'thank you' directed to him with so much sincerity and joy.

At that, Atsushi laughed again. "Akutagawa, you do have your cute side, don't you?"

"Shut up!" the latter hissed, shoving Atsushi away with a push and stood up. "Enough with the chattering. Come." He held out a hand to the Man-Tiger. "I'll drop you home."

It was the slightly dim light of the underground yellowish lamp instead of a dazzling moonlight that was basking Akutagawa's figure. Even so, at that moment, in Atsushi's point of view, he looked extremely gorgeous. Without realizing it, he was holding his breath at the sight.

Atsushi took the taller male's hand, pushing himself to get on his feet. He stumbled a little, the strength had not came back to him completely yet. Akutagawa caught his waist just in time and placed one of Atsushi's arms on his shoulder, supporting him to stand up.

"Goddammit." He muttered as he started moving forward, while assisting the other.

"Sorry about that." Atsushi helplessly smiled.

They spent most of their trip in mute. The both of them barely knew about each other and there was nearly nothing they have in common in the first place. Rather than awkward chit chats out of courtesy, a comfortable silence like that suit them better. But in truth, Atsushi wanted to talk and find out more about the Mafioso.

He recognized the street they were walking down. There were no more than a few blocks left until they reached the Detective Agency's dorm. The time with Akutagawa was coming to an end and somehow Atsushi didn't want that. He didn't want it to end just like that, at least. Hence why, he finally spoke up.

"Hey, Akutagawa."

"What?"

"I'm really grateful for today… Well, the kidnapping and all was undoubtedly horrible," he paused. "but no one really remembered or tried to celebrate my birthday before. That's why, although everything's kind of a mess and rough around the edge, I'm happy." Atsushi stared into Akutagawa's grey orbs. "Thank you."

"You don't have to say it twice." The raven-haired voice was almost inaudible, as he looked away, but Atsushi was close enough to hear it.

"So, when is yours?"

Akutagawa replied with a questioned look.

"Birthday. When is yours? Let me get you something in return."

The other male did not answer promptly. He looked at the Man-Tiger and said. "Find it out yourself if you want to know."

Atsushi knew he wouldn't get it easy but it didn't feel good to be turned down after all. "Fine, I am one of the Agency's members, after all." _Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard, hopefully._ "Watch me. I'll pay you back for this."

Akutagawa snorted at that. "We'll see."

That was what he said, but ever so faintly, Atsushi could see the corner of his lips forming into a smile. Now he's looking forward to Akutagawa's birthday.

* * *

 **shoot. is akutagawa too ooc? idk man how he ends up as this typical tsundere guy ;-;**  
 **lmao**  
 **i intend to do an extra part for this but i cant really make it in time... so i guess im just gonna post it later if i have the chance to.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading~**  
 **Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the ones requesting the extra part! cuz i was about to give up on it ;-;  
oh and sorry for not living up to expectation... it's not about Atsushi's payback unfortunately

Enjoy~

* * *

"Atsushi-kun?!" Tanizaki exclaimed.

Atsushi and Akutagawa arrived at the small, two stories flat of the Armed Detective Agency's property. What took them by surprise was that the whole members of the Agency had gathered around its yard. Some of them, such as Kunikida, Kyouka, Tanizaki, and Yosano immediately jolted in alert upon seeing the ability user of 'Rashoumon' next to Atsushi—while the rest of them were either just chilling or gazing in confusion.

Akutagawa said nothing. But that actually made the grey-haired panicked more. He knew right off the bat that they were in a complicated situation, quite unexplainable without stirring a commotion. No one attempted to move an inch. All of them just stared at the Mafioso, who stared back, warily. They stayed like that until Dazai Osamu stepped forward.

"Yo, Akutagawa-kun~ What have you come here for?"

"Good day, Dazai-san." Akutagawa nodded politely, releasing his hold on Atsushi—who had recovered enough to stand on his own—before trying to leave the scene. "I'm simply delivering this guy. Now, please excuse me."

Atsushi exhaled in relief. Aside from the crazy stunts today, he was deeply grateful to Dazai's action for breaking the ice. However, it seemed to be too soon for him to relax.

"Hey, hold your step!" Kunikida shouted, taking out a hand gun from his notebook and pointed it at Akutagawa, not letting the young Mafia member off just like that. He was a little too suspicious. "Don't try to flee before you explain everything!"

Akutagawa glared at the blonde and answered. "I have no intention to start a fight with you lot today. And what I do has no concern with the Port Mafia's will. But if you wish to end your life today, I will not hold back as well."

"You think we'll believe that? Isn't the boy over there looks pretty beat up? Who do you think is going to be responsible for that?" Yosano complained, pulling out one of her huge cleaver knives.

"I don't expect you to." The raven-haired glanced at Atsushi before continuing. "Well, in fact that is indeed my mistake. If the Man-Tiger wish so, I shall take responsibility—"

"Then, please atone for your sin." Said Kyouka, who had run to Akutagawa before anyone noticing and trying to stab him with a knife without so much of a warning.

Akutagawa blocked her with Rashoumon just in time while picking up from where he was cut off. "but I am not going to leave it to the likes of you."

Kyouka drew her knife back and hopped backwards. She was about to unleash the Demon Snow and attacked her ex-superior again when Atsushi called out to her.

"Kyouka-chan, stop!"

She froze at the mention of her name and turned to Atsushi. "Why?"

"Uhh... it's not Akutagawa's fault. It's a misunderstanding, really." The grey-haired boy shifted his eyes to every one of the Agency member, flailing his hands in panic. "I will explain it later, but please don't hurt Akutagawa." He looked at the said male and affirmed. "You too. Don't do anything to them, please."

Akutagawa wanted to protest, but he gave up after Atsushi's plead and cut their eye contacts with irritation visible on his face. The Agency member, on the other hand, was not as easy to convince. Atsushi had to turn to Dazai, asking for help. There was no other person who understood the situation and had enough persuasive skill other than him. He had been the first to be proactive in approaching the matter, so Atsushi, one way or another hoped he'd do the same once more.

Atsushi whispered. "Dazai-san, please hel… p…"

There the brunet was, standing idly, holding back his laughter. The confidence in asking for Dazai's assistance shrunk in Atsushi. He was not so sure if he wanted to leave it to his hand now. Thankfully though, the brunet was rather helpful that night, even though usually he is full of antics, frivolous, and hard to understand.

"Now, now, everyone~ let's listen to our main character today and have a ceasefire." Said him, smiling at both side.

As expected, all head turned to Dazai and they started lowering their guard a bit. But the grey-haired boy didn't quite understand how what he said influenced his co-workers. What did he mean by 'main character'? Though that didn't matter by the moment, as long as he got the Agency members to calm down.

Kunikida and Yosano looked at each other. The former shook his head with a frown, showing disapprove, while the doctor only shrugged and nudged to either Atsushi or Dazai. The Man-Tiger could not understand who or what she's referring to. Shortly after, Kunikida finally gave up. He sighed loudly and put away his gun.

"Brat!" he called, pointing Atsushi. "You better give a good explanation later."

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

Akutagawa finally left after excusing himself with Dazai again and had a deathly glaring contest with Kyouka. He turned his heel and walked away from the dorm, without looking back at Atsushi even once. He had just parted with the Mafioso for no more than 10 minutes. So why did he feel like it hasn't been so long since he heard his voice, his frequent coughing sound; gazed at his cold, yet pretty grey orbs; smelled the scent of blood and gunpowder on him. And another thing he learned that day. The slender frame of Akutagawa's that seemed so frail and delicate which was unexpectedly warm in Atsushi's arms. They all felt so far away. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to confirm everything he remembered about that man by seeing him. It was strange, but he missed him already.

"Atsushi-kun, let's get in."

"Yes, sorry!" The said boy fastened his step to meet Tanizaki's, who was the second last person to enter the dorm.

The youngest Agency member, Izumi Kyouka ran back to him from the entrance door after noticing Atsushi spacing out. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm alright. Don't worry." He tried to assure her with a strained smile, which obviously didn't work.

"I'll call Yosano-san."

"No, no, please don't!" Atsushi instinctively stopped her before she ran off again. He was subconsciously afraid of anything Yosano Akiko would do in order to cure him and tried to avoid her without realizing it. But then when he thought about it, he should actually get himself checked. He was injected with an unknown drug from an unknown source after all. Besides, Kyouka was just being considerate. He shouldn't have turned her down like that. "Uhh, Kyouka-chan… I'll see her later, okay? So let me tell her myself?"

The younger female hesitated at first, but then she gave up after making Atsushi promised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright."

Satisfaction plastered on her face as she turned back to the where she came from and hurried into the dorm. By that time, Atsushi had not paid attention to the direction they were all heading to: his room. He sort of just mindlessly went with the flow while being kept busy chatting by Tanizaki.

"Anyway, why was everyone all outside in the middle of the night. Are you going out somewhere?"

"Oh, that… actually we're all waiting for you, but you never came back and you don't pick up the phone too. So we got worried and was about to go search for you. That's when you showed up." Tanizaki summed up everything nice and simple. But there was one odd thing in his words that Atsushi couldn't contain.

"Huh? Waiting for me?" Atsushi had not realized that they had stopped right in front of his room. Kyouka, who had been walking in front of them opened the door then trumpet noises, confetti papers, and cheers of "Happy Birthday!" showered him right away.

Atsushi stood there dazed. He swept his eyes around the bedroom of his which was now decorated with balloons, ribbons, presents all over the room. At the centre of it was a cake lit with a number of rainbow coloured candles. Inside the room, either holding confetti crackers or trumpets was the whole Armed Detective Agency members gathered at the yard just then, now including the President as well.

"Sorry for dragging you around the whole day, yeah? We had a lot to buy for these," Yosano pointed at roughly everything in the room. "Since the notification was a bit late."

"And we had to let Dazai-san took you away from the Agency before heading home later than usual so we could finish preparing. Sorry about that too." Tanizaki added.

"Well, I don't really mind since I got to test a lot of interesting suicide methods." Said Dazai, cutting into the conversation.

Kunikida, standing next to the brunet smacked him on the head. "It's not about you, idiot!"

The grey-haired boy only looked at his co-workers one by one without making any comment. He was still trying to grasp the situation until Ranpo pointed it out.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Even though they prepared thiiiiiis big of a cake for you!"

"Ah, no! I mean, no, I don't hate it!" he finally came back to his senses with a flinch. "I, Uh, I am happy everyone is celebrating my birthday, but how do you know?"

"The President had your profile when you joined the Agency, remember? He informed all of us the day before. So we had a short time to do everything behind your back, Atsushi-kun." Dazai who was standing closest to him explained, then proceeded to whisper in his ears. "Akutagawa-kun most likely found out from the paper as well."

"Ehhh, Dazai-san, how did you—" Atsushi shut up immediately, recalling everyone else was still in the room. There was probably nothing he could hide from that superior of his.

Fukuzawa, the Agency President, stepped forward slowly, closing in the distance between him and Atsushi. He patted the boy on his head and said, "Good work for today. Keep working hard from now on."

"Y-Yessir! I will!" driven by the President's simple yet packed with motivation words, Atsushi bowed his head in response.

After that, each of them also came forward to hand him gifts, wishing him for any good things to happen, or simply pat him in the head as well. Lastly, the blonde farm boy came tackling him into a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Atsushi! Hope you grow bigger and taller from now on!"

The hug was then followed by Kyouka, the Tanizaki siblings, and so on. Suddenly a sense of warmth filled his chest and brought Atsushi to tears. It was a completely different feeling than when he's with Akutagawa earlier. This one was purely heart-warming and full of kindness he was afraid he couldn't afford for. Atsushi had never been in one. He had thought he would never be in one. So he did not know how it felt, but for that once he recognized that place, those people as his home to return to and his family.

Now he understood why everyone was waiting for him. Why all of them were so eager to search for him in the middle of the night. Why they were so reluctant to let Akutagawa off when they saw Atsushi coming home all beaten up with him. There were still a lot of whys, but one thing Atsushi now knows for sure: It's all because they are worried about him. Was he really allowed to have that kind of happiness?

Atsushi stretched out his hands, hugging some of them back, as much as the length of his arms allowed him to. With the widest smile he could pull that day, stream of happy tears unstopping, he said.

"Thank you, everyone…!"

* * *

i just want him to be happy T^T  
Btw, I just watched BSD Dead Apple and it was lit! Have you guys seen it yet? Totally worth going to the cinema!

Anyway, thanks for reading~  
Feedback?


End file.
